


Knowing Love

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [42]
Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka/Stargate SG-1, Jo Lupo +/ Jack O'Neill, he taught her everything she knows (by egalitarianmuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Isis the Sphinx prompt: Eureka/Stargate SG-1
> 
> *As the prompt was only the crossover, I went over to LJ's comment-fic to look over the prompts, there were only four, so here you are Isis the Sphinx, with the first one.*

There are days when all that Jo Lupo wants is Jack O'Neill back in Eureka. This feeling, Beverly had told her before Jo learnt the truth about Beverly – and learnt, then, not to trust her, is perfectly natural. After all, Jack taught her everything she knows about – well – everything important. Weapons, ammo, survival – Jack taught her it all and kept her going when she would have otherwise been a little girl shattered by her parent's death and brothers lost in their own grief.

Jo knows all about grief, knows enough to be sure that Jack was suffering too, after loosing his wife, his son – that he went on a suicide mission that no one in Eureka would talk about: that when he came back, he told her about Daniel Jackson – a scientist, _his_ scientist. Like he was in love.

All Jo has left of Jack now, are scattered phone calls left on her message machine from a number that can't be traced. She wouldn't try to trace them, because she respects Jack too much to do so: and if she invades his personal privacy, Jack didn't teach her everything, and there are hard lessons to be learnt if she crosses unspoken lines. It's not as if these messages are not enough, though some ramble though an hour – Jo's kept every single one of them.

It's just Jo doesn't get to actually _talk_ to Jack. She misses that. She also wants, very badly, to ask Jack what it's like to love a scientist. Jack taught her everything, true, but he didn't teach her how to know if she's in love – and she just might be.


End file.
